


I Knew You Loved Me

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Tumblr Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Pet Names, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy Sherlock, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: John and Sherlock share a lie-in the morning after their first time. So fluffy and gross your teeth will fall out.





	I Knew You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>    
>  _FIRST PUBLISHED OCTOBER 29/17_   
>    
>  [Original Post Here for the following prompt:](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/166915818250/so-my-friend-and-i-absolutely-love-your-blog-she)   
> 
>
>> **Anonymous asked:** _I’ve been going through some hard times and would really love a sweet fluffy first morning after ficlet. It would make my day a little brighter._
> 
> __  
> _Cleaned up and rewritten for Ao3._  
> 

_HOT. HEAVY._

Those were John Watson’s first thoughts when he began to gain awareness after his deep sleep. He breathed in heavily through his nose; the smell of cinnamon, chemicals, and something utterly _Sherlock_ hit his consciousness and the previous evening’s events flash into his immediate thoughts.

_OH._

The heaviness moves at John’s risen chest, snuffling and tickling his chin, a pressure squeezing his rib cage tighter in protest of John even daring to move. The weight settles again and hums contentedly, a rumble into John’s ribcage.

John smiles widely, turning his nose down into Sherlock’s hair, and inhales.

The smell is so heady to John; he fears he is dreaming, at least until he brings his arms around the man cuddled against his chest. John’s arms grip tightly around Sherlock’s back, pulling the Sherlock-shaped limpet up closer to his own face. Said limpet finds this an agreeable idea, and makes the effort to shuffle up, positioning himself so that his whole body is lying right on top of John, wrapping his own arms under John’s shoulders. Sherlock buries his face in the crease of John’s neck and damaged shoulder, and proceeds to nuzzle it with his nose. Sherlock’s morning stubble is rubbing pleasantly against his own.

“Mmm, good morning, Love,” John mumbles as he returns the nuzzle. He feels Sherlock smile, squeezing tighter, curling his toes against John’s calf.

“Pet names already, John?” Sherlock speaks softly to John’s earlobe, a lilt of mirth tainting his voice. “We’ve only just started sharing a bed together.”

“Oh shush, you idiot,” chuckles John, fondness oozing from his lips. “You love it.” John brings up one of his hands to pet at Sherlock’s curls; the grunt of pleasure Sherlock emits sends a shiver down John’s spine. “Adore it, even. Would have never taken you for a cuddler, though. Thought you hated all this sentiment stuff.”

Sherlock lifts his head up and presses his cheek into John’s. “This is _different,_ John.”

John cracks open his eyes as he chuckles, “Oh? How so?”

“It’s _YOU_ , John. It’s impossible for me to hate anything that has to do with you.” Sherlock’s face goes very serious as he stares right into John’s eyes.

John giggles. “You hate my jumpers.”

Sherlock’s face goes terribly soft and starts to blush. He pushes his face back into John’s neck, and mutters, “Not really, no.”

John chuckles. He pushes his head into Sherlock’s. “And my blog.”

Sherlock squeezes John tighter still. “No.”

John’s smiling wide, strokes one of his hands down Sherlock’s shoulder blade.  “Knew it.”

“Is-sow-i-owe-oo-uv-eee,” Sherlock tells John’s cranium.

“What’s that, Love?”

“The blog. Your romanticism. It’s how I know you loved me,” Sherlock whispers to the pillow. “In some capacity,” he adds after a second. Sherlock kisses John’s shoulder scar.

John sucks in a breath, brushes his lips against Sherlock’s ear. “Was it that obvious?”

Sherlock shakes his head minutely. “Not really. Though in hindsight it is fairly obvious.” Sherlock lifts his head again. “I guess I just didn’t want to hope too much.” Their foreheads touch. “I’ve loved you for too long, John. I couldn’t bear it if I was wrong about this one thing, so I just never let myself hope too much.”

John returns a hand to Sherlock’s scalp, and brushes his lips against Sherlock’s. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

Sherlock smiles, and presses his lips into John’s. “Worth it.” They share a tender kiss, then another. Lazy pecks to greet each other on this new day, the first day of the rest of their lives.

Later, they will share a shower together, lazily drawing soapy patterns on each other’s backs. They will share a few of Mrs Hudson’s scones for breakfast, John feeding Sherlock as they snuggle close on the couch. They will share a tea, because Sherlock just likes John’s better. And later still they will share kisses and moans as they make love in Sherlock’s bed, after Sherlock decides that he just isn’t close enough to John sitting practically in his lap, and John will tell Sherlock how beautiful he is. Sherlock will tell John he’s an idiot, but he’s _HIS_ idiot, and that no one else can have him.

Later still, Sherlock will ask if he can keep John forever: John will say yes. They will share the rest of their lives together.

But right now, John is content petting Sherlock’s hair, as Sherlock dozes off again, sharing this moment together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If this inspires anyone to go further, please, tag me and let me know on my tumblr, inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com.


End file.
